The invention relates to pressure transducers and particularly to transducers which measure a difference in pressure between a first pressure Pl and a second pressure P2, that is Pl-P2. The transducer can easily be adapted to measure absolute or gage pressure also.
Many useful differential pressure transducers are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,390, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,194 and others. Most differential pressure transducers which use diaphragms use a design where the two pressures are applied in the same plane but in opposite directions to affect a common diaphragm or two diaphragms. Many such designs use a common fill fluid such that diaphragm deflection is a function of differential pressure.